


Adam's 1st Man Out

by Legendawson



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Jokes, M/M, anyway adam and chris should've ended up together js, gay angst, if u read this u will probably think I don't know what commas are lmao, internalized homophobia (?), lgbtq+, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Alternate ending to the 2015 film '4th Man Out' on how Adam/Chris really feel about each other





	

"Did you get any dudes numbers tonight?"

No.

Of course not.

You were there.

 _You_ were dancing with _me_.

How could I even look at another guy when _you_ , _the_ Chris, is dancing with _me_?

"No" I laughed

"I was too busy dancing with you guys" I continued

"Oh my god. We were totally cock blocking you"

I couldn't help but laugh "Its ok. I had a really fun time"

"Yeah, me too man"

That's when it happened. That's when Chris leaned over me.

I perceived it wrong, how stupid could I be to actually think _he_ was making a move on _me_?

"What the fuck man" hearing Chris utter those words made me sick.

"I-I thought you were..."

Silence.

I remembered his phone was next to me. That's why he leaned over.

"Oh man I'm sorry"

"I should go"

"No, man, don't go, I'm sorry. I'm drunk, I thought.. You don't.." I rambled on, but it was too late, he was already gone.

 

How much time has passed since I've seen Chris? I had no idea.

Each day was like a punch in the gut.

Each day was like something was missing.

Each day was like my heart breaking over and over again.

Each day without Chris was like a eternity in hell.

It was my own fault. I knew he was straight. I knew he didn't love me, but i couldn't stop myself. Such an idiot.

I have no idea how long it'd been since Chris and I had seen each other, but there I was standing at Ortu's 4th of July cookout when I finally saw him again.

Chris already had an open beer in his hand when I saw him. He high fived Nick and hugged Michelle, but totally ignored me.

"Hey man, you came"

"Well I rsvped so"

"Where's Jess?" Michelle asked

"We broke up" Chris said I was happy for him, their relationship wasn't healthy, he hated her for christs sake

"That's awesome man, you can do way better than Jess"

"What's that supposed to mean" oh he's already being petty huh

"You guys weren't right for each other, you didn't even like her"

"How do you know how I feel? You don't know shit" I had to stand up for myself. I'm glad I did

"Don't talk to me like that, you said you hated her"

"You told me you were straight your whole fucking life and then you tried to make out with me" That was a low blow, he went too far.

"I thought you were trying to kiss me! Man fucking get over it!"

"Get over it?!"

"I was sad and desperate I would tried it with anybody"

"I'm not anybody, I'm your best fucking friend" Not anymore apparently!

"Oh I'm so sorry my me being gay inconvenienced you"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay 20 fucking years ago?"

"I WAS 3!"

"Jesus come on!" Ortu yelled

"Ribs are ready!!" Ortu's dad yelled excitedly

"Dad! Terrible timing!" Ortu yelled

Ortu proposed to Michelle and all the bad vibes that were present were gone.

"Holy shit, did that just happen?"

"Yeah" I smiled

"Jesus, man how long have we not been hanging out?" I wanted to laugh, I was going to ask the same thing

"I don't know, man. A really fucking long time"

We both sat down Chris sighed "Are we still friends?" he asked

"Always" I responded

shit that was gay

We were interrupted by Rachel coming up to us, I forgot about inviting her.

 

Here we were again. Here Chris and I were again. Sitting side by side drinking beer like nothing ever happened. Like nothing ever changed. Like old times.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about everything" Chris started

"No, you don't have to be sorry, man. I'm sorry -"

"I do" Chris cut in

"No, you guys have been really cool about this whole thing-"

"Adam" Christ cut me off "I shouldn't have acted like that, it was my fault"

"I was stupid and I didn't even mean to I was just lonely and if I could take it back I would but I can't so can we just forget the- That's when it happened. That's when Chris grabbed me and kissed me.

"How did that feel?" he asked I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout to the world that Chris- _the_ Chris- kissed _me_ \- _ME_

"Amazing, gay and amazing"

Chris laughed "I know this seems totally out of the blue, but I really really like you"

"Really?" was this some kind of cruel joke?

"More like love you" Chris uttered

"Y-you... You love me?" This definitely had to be a prank, Ortu and Nick would be over here laughing their asses off any second

"Yeah... I know that's really sudden and I totally get it if you don't feel the same but I just had to-" this time it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss

"I love you too, idiot" I said

"Really?"

"Duh" I said

We kissed again, longer, more intense this time

"I knew it! Pay up!" Ortu yelled at Nick

"Dammit" Nick said giving him $20

Chris and I cracked up laughing for a few minutes and then intertwined our fingers and went to join our friends.


End file.
